A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 15 - Sansa I
POV-Charakter Sansa Stark Ort der Handlung Königsweg Zusammenfassung Synopsis Sansa Stark frühstückt in der Nähe eines Gasthauses am Trident mit Septa Mordane. Als sie ihren Schattenwolf Lady unter dem Tisch füttert, sagt die Septa, dass sie zwar ein braves Mädchen sei, was aber Lady angehe, so sei sie so starrsinnig wie ihre Schwester Arya. Die Septa erwähnt, dass sie eingeladen wurden, mit Königin Cersei und Prinzessin Myrcella in ihrer Kutsche zu fahren. Sansa hatte auf diese Gelegenheit seit einer Woche gewartet, weil sie hoffte, dabei auch Joffrey zu sehen. Joffrey ist in ihren Augen der perfekte Prinz: groß, stark und gut aussehend. Das Einzige, vor dem sich Sansa fürchtet, ist, dass Arya ihr alle Träume zerstören könnte. Die Septa möchte, dass sich die beiden Schwestern angemessen kleiden und Sansa weiß bereits, dass sein ein feines Seidenkleid tragen möchte. Da sie allerdings nicht erwartet, dass Arya etwas passendes wählen wird, bittet sie, nach ihr sehen zu dürfen. Sie findet Arya am Ufer des Tridents, wie sie gerade dabei ist, ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria von Schlamm zu reinigen. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht beabsichtige, mit in die Kutsche der Königin zu kommen, sondern stattdessen lieber mit Mycah einen Ausritt unternimmt, um im Fluss nach Rubinen zu suchen. Sansa sagt, dass sie einen Ausritt für sinnlos hält, weil es nichts zu sehen gebe, aber Arya sagt sie findet die ganzen fremden Blumen und Leute spannend. Sansa besteht darauf, dass Arya mitkommt, denn warum sollte man lieber auf einem stinkenden Pferd durch die Gegend reiten, wenn man stattdessen mit der Königin zusammen in ihrer Kutsche auf Kissen sitzen und Zitronenkuchen essen könnte. Arya widerspricht, sie mag die Königin nicht und will immer noch lieber reiten gehen. Sansa gibt schließlich auf und verlässt Arya, die ihr hinterherruft, dass ihr auch nicht erlaubt werde, Lady mit in die Kutsche zu nehmen. Als Sansa zum Lager zurückkehrt, bemerkt sie eine Menschenmasse um die Kutsche herum. der Kleine Rat hat eine Delegation geschickt, um sie den restlichen Weg nach Königsmund zu eskortieren. In der Gruppe befinden sich zwei prächtige Ritter in ihren glänzenden Rüstungen: der eine ein starker älterer Mann mit weißem Haar, der andere ein wunderschöner Junge in grüner Rüstung. Auch befindet sich ein alter grimmiger Mann bei den Rittern, der Sansa solche Furcht einflösst, dass sie sich abwendet. Sie stößt dabei auf Sandor Clegane. Sie beugt sich nieder und umarmt Lady, und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern kann ist, dass die beiden Neuankömmlinge ihr gegenüberstehen. Joffrey erklärt ihr, dass der furchteinflössende Mann Ser Ilyn Payn sei, der Richter des Königs. Der weiße Ritter stellt sich als Ser Barristan Selmy vor, Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, und der grüne Ritter besteht darauf, dass sie seinen Namen erraten soll. Sansa erkennt Renly Baratheon, den Bruder des Königs, an seinem Alter und Helm. Selbstbewusst entschuldigt sie sich gegenüber Ilyn Payn, der antwortet allerdings nicht. Als er vorübergegangen ist, erklärt ihr Joffrey, dass der Irre König Aerys II. Targaryen ihm einst die Zunge herausgeschnitten hat. Die Königin sagt, dass sie wichtige Dinge mit den Beratern zu besprechen habe und dass die Verabredung daher verschoben werden müsse. Stattdessen solle Joffrey Sansa unterhalten. Sansa ist begeistert von der Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag mit Joffrey verbringen zu dürfen. Als er ihr vorschlägt, einen Ausritt zu machen, willigt sie mit den Worten ein, dass sie Ausritte liebe. Joffrey schlägt vor, Lady und "seinen Hund" zurückzulassen. Als Sansa in Frage stellt, Joffreys Leibwächter zurückzulassen, zückt Joffrey stolz sein Schwert "Löwenbiss". Sie reitern den Fluss entlang, erkunden die Landschaft und gelangen schließlich in die Nähe der Stelle des Schlachtfeldes, wo König Robert den Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen erschlug. Sie hören seltsame Geräusche in der Nähe. Nicht weit entfernt entdecken sie einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die mit Holzschwertern üben. Der Junge, der älter und größer ist, gewinnt gerade. Als das Mädchen mit einem Schlag auf die Hand entwaffnet wird, erkennt Sansa ihre Schwester Arya. Joffrey lacht und der Junge, der sich als Mycah, der Sohn des Schlachters vorstellt, lässt sein Schwert fallen. Joffrey beginnt, Mycah zu provozieren und fordert ihn zu einem Zweikampf heraus, Schwert gegen Holz. Mycah stellt klar, dass Arya wollte, dass sie miteinander kämpften, und Sansa erkennt für sich, dass er die Wahrheit spricht. Joffrey bleibt aber aggressiv und bedroht Mycah sogar mit seinem Schwert. Arya hebt ihr Holzschwert auf und sagt Joffrey, er solle Mycah in Ruhe lassen. Joffrey erwidert, dass er Mycah nicht wehtun werde, jedenfalls nicht sehr. Ohne Warnung zerbricht Arya ihren Stock an Joffreys Hinterkopf. Mycah läuft weg, während Joffrey Arya bedroht. Sansa schreit, sie sollen aufhören, aber Arya wirft einen Stein und trifft dabei Joffreys Pferd, dass daraufhin durchgeht. Joffrey drängt Arya vor einen Baum, als plötzlich Nymeria auftaucht und sich in Joffreys Arm verbeisst, sodass dieser das Schwert fallenlässt. Arya ruft Nymeria zurück und hebt Joffreys Schwert auf, während der auf dem Boden liegt und heult. Der Prinz fleht Arya an, ihm nichts zu tun. Arya wirft das Schwert in den Fluss, dann läuft sie zusammen mit Nymeria fort. Als die beiden verschwunden sind, versucht Sansa Joffrey zu helfen, der aber faucht sie an, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht anfassen. Handelnde Personen Erwähnte Personen * Sansa Stark Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte * Begriffe * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_15